Be my Goddess?
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Light wants L to be his queen but will L agree to it? How will things turn out as Light tries to make L agree by offering a deal? At least until something gets in the way but will it be for the good or the bad? How will this all turn out in the end? Rated T for safety. Warning: Yaoi, death, some violence and small mention of gore.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

To think that things would wind up this way... It almost feels like a fairy tale.

Many things have changed since the very beginning of when all this happened though some couldn't have been predicted that would happen.

Now in this new life that we as people on Earth lead we cannot change what has happened this needing to adjust to our new lives instead.

In truth it's not really that bad or anything and we get to just enjoy our lives almost like how we used to... Almost...

Soon the knowledge of how things worked before will become a distant forgotten memory as the younger generation steps up to become the adults.

It's not like little grade one students are going to really remember anything before the new life they are growing up in.

Without a doubt stories of the past life will be told in a desperate attempt to keep that small flame of its memory lit instead of flickering out in the slightest of breezes.

Though things have changed its still quite a nice life to be honest.

This new life is the life we will be living from now on.

But let's go back to where it all began.

AN:

This is a story I made because I was bored so it's not going to be a long story.

However I will still try my best even if it is going to be a short story.

Mello.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

The Kira case hasn't really been getting anywhere recently.

But the task force are not losing hope in this as they continue working to try to track down Kira.

After all they need to stop him before the world turns to Kira as a God and many more lives are murdered.

Watari is currently out to get some more sweets.

Misa is busy with a shooting for the rest of the day.

L slightly glances back to the team and sees just how exhausted they are. He comes to a decision. "Kira is not making any moves at the moment." He says. "Everyone should take the day and tomorrow off for some rest."

The others make mummers of agreement and thanks only to get ready to leave.

Soichiro turns to his son. "Are you coming home?" He asks.

Light smiles. "Thanks for the offer but I need to do some house work at my place."

"Ok." Soichiro nods in understanding then he follows the others as they head away.

L glances to Light as the other turns to him. "Why did you lie?" He says as he can tell that Light lied to his own father.

"Did you really think that I would just leave my friend like that?" Light asks.

L rests one of his thumbs on his bottom lip. "You need to rest Kira."

"I'm not Kira." Light sighs. "Look you are exhausted as well."

"I have work to do. Light doesn't need to concern himself with me. I will be fine." L tells Light.

Light sighs and shakes his head. "L. You can't do this to yourself." He tells him. "You eat so much sweets just to stay awake long enough to continue working."

"Yes and?" L asks still watching Light.

"Well I think that it's time you take a break." Light says in a tone to tell L he is not taking no for an answer.

L slightly bites on the almost non-existent nail on his thumb.

"Now come on." Light tells L.

L reluctantly gets up and follows Light into the elevator heading to L's room in the building. "I don't see a point to this currently. Why did I even follow?"

"Because you know just as well as I do that you need this." Light says watching the elevator doors.

L turns to Light studying him silently.

The elevator doors open and Light leads the way through the hall to where he knows L's room is taking L inside.

As soon as the two are in Light turns his back to L closing the door only to stay there with a hand on the door knob facing the door.

"Light?" L speaks watching the other.

"L…." Light begins.

L starts to get a feeling of dread.

Light turns to look at L letting go of the doorknob. "I have to talk to you about something." He tells L.

L continues watching Light as the other starts moving towards him.

"I know you didn't put any cameras or anything in your own room. It wouldn't be logical." Light continues. "So this is the real reason we came here." He stops in front of L staring into the others eyes. "I am Kira."

"I know but why are you just confessing so suddenly?" L questions.

Light smirks. "Well I'm glad you asked." He almost chuckles. "You see thanks to Misa who has special eyes to see your real name I now have your real name and Watari's as well. So I want to make a deal with you."

L slightly clenches his teeth but in a way it isn't obvious. "What kind of deal?" He questions.

Light leans forward a little. "Well you see there is something that I need from you and in return for this I won't kill you or Watari." He tells the other.

"What is it?" L presses.

Light raises a hand to L's cheek. "I want you to become my Goddess of the new world. Misa just doesn't cut it. You on the other hand fit the bill."

L's eyes slightly widen.

"So what is your answer?" Light questions.

L knows what he has to do. "Give me time to think."

Light frowns slightly. "Stalling? Well fine. I'll give you time to think." He pulls his hand away from L. "But you tell anyone about this and I won't hesitate to kill Watari or even you." He warns. "So you had better remember that." He then leaves the room leaving L alone.

L sighs softly. "Kira has put me in a tight spot. But I need to be cautious. Watari's life is also at risk." He mummers to himself. "I must plan and tread carefully." He pauses. "But I wonder if it was actually Kira or Light as the side of him who actually wants me."

Light in the meantime heads away from the headquarters. "This is going to work out just fine." He chuckles to himself. "There is no way he can back out on this and soon he will turn over to my side. He will see the truth of this world. The dark truth of it's path to destruction unless it is changed. The only way to do that is of course the way Kira is doing it. That's the way the world should be." He smirks widely. "Yes this is going along perfectly." He chuckles again. "Then with L on my side I will become invincible along with having the perfect queen at my side to take over the world." He almost begins laughing. "I wonder what the faces of the task force will look like when they see that even L has converted to Kira's side. And if he refuses then I'm sure that there will be more than one way to get him to see the good Kira is doing." He says with an evil purr in his voice. "In the end the great L will join Kira's side."

Ryuk watches Light with amusement.

Yes this was going to be quite fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

L decides to stay inside of his room to take some time to think. He turns to the window and goes over to it looking up to the sky. "A storm is coming…." He mummers to himself as he spots some dark looking clouds in the distance.

There is a flash of lightning and a very quiet roar of thunder.

"Even the weather is turning dark today." L almost sighs and he turns his back to the window lowering his head.

Another flash goes off.

"But I will figure out something." L mummers. "I must."

…..

Light is relaxing at his place laying on his bed with his eyes closed. His lips tug upwards into a smirk as he starts to think about how the future is going to be with L at his side ruling the world, watching together as the world bows to them as the new Gods of the world. He opens his eyes. "Yes. That is my true dream for this world."

…..

The next day L keeps alert for any signs of Light even approaching the building but Light hasn't even appeared.

He sits in front of a laptop with security camera views around the outside of the building on the screen. He chews on his nail.

What to do….. What to do…

There is a knock on the door as L is still in his room.

"Yes?" L answers not getting up.

"I brought some sweets." Watari says from the other side of the door.

"Come in." L responds.

Watari moves in and places a plate with strawberry cake next to L.

"Thank you." L says.

Watari blinks. "Is something bothering you?" He asks.

L looks to Watari. "I'm just thinking about the Kira case. It seems Kira has taken a break." He tells Watari.

Watari nods. "Ah I see. But don't worry I'm sure you will catch him. You have all of us behind you on this."

L nods. "Thanks Watari." He picks up the plate with the cake and starts eating.

"If you need anything else just call." Watari leaves with that and closes the door behind himself. He begins to walk away and as he is heading towards the kitchen he stops as a coughing fit goes through his body making him have to stop and place a hand on a nearby wall as he tries to regain his breath.

Once this passes he takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." He then continues on his way.

…

For the rest of the day L never heard a word from Light so he works on other cases to try to get his mind off of things for a few moments before he'll need to go back to it as he'll need to figure out what to do.

Closer to night Watari re-enters the room only to find L curled up on his bed laying on his side with the laptop still open by his legs and feet.

Watari enters the room and closes the laptop putting it off to the side onto the nightstand then grabs a spare blanket only to carefully put it over L's sleeping body. "Good night L." He says then leaves the room clicking the lights off on his way out but pauses at the door with one hand on the door knob. He only hesitates a moment before leaving shutting the door behind himself.

….

The next day L blinks awake.

He slowly sits up letting the blanket slip from his shoulders to his hips. He glances to the digital clock on the nightstand reading eight thirty in the morning. "I fell asleep." He quietly notes to himself. He takes the blanket off of himself and shifts to get off of the bed standing. He heads over to his closet and grabs a clean pair of clothes. "Was it…. All just a dream?" He wonders as he changes.

The task force will be arriving shortly.

L leaves the room and starts looking around the headquarters. "Watari?"

No answer.

He looks and looks but can't find him. "Maybe he's sleeping?" He wonders and brings his thumb to his bottom lip in slight thought. He decides to wait in the main room for now. He begins working while waiting for the others to arrive.

Light is the first to arrive. "Good morning." He greets L.

L's head turns to look at the other as he walks towards where he normally works. He watches Light carefully as the other settles in the seat beside L.

Light says nothing as he seems to begin working.

L turns away back to the computer in front of him.

"So what do you think?" Light suddenly speaks making L pause.

L looks back to Light and sees the other watching him then there is a glint of evil within those same eyes.

It wasn't a dream.

L looks away staying silent.

Light frowns at the response. "I cannot give you forever." He says quietly enough for only the two of them to hear. "You should know that. So you had better decide quickly."

L brings his thumb to his lips and bites on the tip hard enough to draw blood. He remains silent.

Light sighs softly and turns back to work. He knows he can't wait much longer for L to answer.

The other task force members start to arrive.

L shifts in his seat then eventually gets up. "I'm going to find Watari." He says and leaves as no one has seen Watari yet.

So no one questions it as L leaves the room.

Light watches him as he leaves though.

L walks along the halls mostly watching the ground in thought as he looks for the older male. He wonders if everything is alright… He then pauses as he realizes something.

What if Light got impatient and killed Watari!?

He picks up the pace hurrying to find the other. He knocks on Watari's room door only for it to open when he does. He peers inside cautiously. "Watari?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

Watari is laying in his bed looking like he just woke up. He turns to L. "Ah L good morning." He greets in a voice that has him sounding older than normal.

L moves inside. "Are you feeling alright?"

Before Watari speaks his body is shaken with a coughing fit.

L feels worry fill his body at this. "Watari you're sick." He says in realization.

"I'll be fine." Watari tries to assure the other.

"Why didn't you tell me?" L asks moving closer.

"I didn't want to worry you. I'm sure I'll be fine." Watari tells him.

L looks quite worried but he isn't fully sure if Watari is right about this or not.

"Don't worry about me." Watari says. "Go and catch Kira. I will rest here to get better."

"Please get better." L says then leaves knowing Watari needs rest. He heads back to the main investigation room.

"Will Watari be joining us?" Light asks turning to L as he enters.

"No. Not today. He needs some rest today." Is all L says on the matter as he settles back in his spot only to begin working once again.

Light blinks but no one questions it further. He eventually turns back to working leaving the topic alone….. For now.

At the end of the day the task force are packing up getting ready to head out.

They leave for the night but Light sticks around.

Light turns to L once they are alone. "Is Watari ok?" He asks.

L turns to Light as he can see in Light's eyes that Light had nothing to do with how Watari is. "He's just feeling a little under the weather." He says in assurance.

"Well with enough rest he probably will get better soon." Light says.

L nods softly. "I know." He also speaks softly.

"Well don't forget my offer." With that Light leaves.

L turns to slightly watch him as he leaves until the brunette is out of sight. He turns away after a few moments of still watching where Light disappeared and he heads away to his room deciding to continue working from there wanting to be away from the cameras at least for a bit. He works throughout the night like he is on autopilot while his mind is focusing on thinking about what Light told him as a deal. He hardly notices the night pass by and when he does it's because the light of the sun dances across the room only to hit his eyes. He closes the laptop and gets to his feet leaving the room.

The task force will probably be here soon.

He heads to check on Watari. He gently knocks then when there is no answer he moves into the room.

Watari is still laying on the bed seemingly to be asleep.

L moves in more as he moves closer to Watari. He pauses beside the bed watching the other for a moment before reaching over. "Watari?"

….

Light arrives but finds no one in the main room. He decides to get to work as maybe L is busy with another case.

The rest of the task force arrive but still no sign of L.

After a little bit L enters the room.

"Ah. Ryuzaki. How's Watari?" Matsuda asks.

L heads towards his working station. "Watari won't be joining us….. Ever again." He says then settles into his seat as he never looked at anyone ever since he entered.

Everyone knows what this means.

Watari is dead.

The room is very quiet as the task force don't know what to say.

Light explained that Watari was feeling sick yesterday so it was obvious that the sickness actually ended up killing him.

No one knew what they could say to L about it so they kept their mouths shut about everything.

Light keeps close to L in worry.

L is just as silent and Light notices that L is emotionless….. Much more so than before and much more than Light has ever seen in him.

And it worries him to no end.

The end of the day rolls around and the task force are getting ready to leave.

Light quietly asked them to let him try to talk to L and they hope that by having Light do this that it might help the other.

So the others leave to allow Light to be able to talk to L alone in hopes that it will help.

Light turns to L when the coast is clear.

L seems to not even have noticed anyone leaving.

Light goes over to L. "L." He says not bothering with the alias.

L doesn't respond.

Light moves closer to L. "L listen." He begins. "I know that losing Watari is hard on you. I can't imagine what you are going through. But I can do my best for your sake." He watches L not daring to take his eyes off of the other. "So please. Let me help you."

L just slightly lowers his head.

Light decides the best course of action. He gently gets L to stand then brings L away to the ravens bedroom where he guides L to sit on the bed while he sits beside L. He pulls L to against him as he hugs the other.

No words are spoken as L and Light sit there.

Light keeps his eyes on L as he continues to hold him. He raises one hand to stroke L's hair.

It's about an hour before either of them speak.

"Why are you suddenly being so nice?" L asks in a very quiet voice that Light wonders if he heard the other right.

"Well why wouldn't I be?" Light questions.

L shifts his head a little and his eyes flicker up to meet with Light's own eyes.

Light watches back. "You're my friend and I am worried for you. So please. Don't hold it all in."

L blinks a little slowly then he looks away as if not knowing what to think. He remains silent.

Light feels his heart sink slightly at the silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

Light stayed with the entire night murmuring sweet nothings and stroking either his hair or his back.

L remained silent during the entire time.

When morning rolled around L excuses himself to take a shower and Light hovers by the bathroom for a few moments but has a feeling that L won't try anything rash.

Light heads away going to Watari's room pausing as he stares at the body covered by a single white sheet that has been pulled over his face. "We'll need to move it soon. Then we can hold a funeral if L wishes." He mummers to himself. He turns and leaves the room deciding to ask L after L comes out of the shower.

L doesn't take long and comes out dressed in clean clothes. He heads to the main investigation room only to see the others are already there. He just silently heads to his working station.

No one speaks a word as Light talked to them about his plan for this and they agreed.

Now Light is looking for the perfect opportunity to bring it up.

After a few hours L heads to the kitchen probably to get something sweet.

Light follows after him.

Once both of them are in the kitchen Light decides that there is no more waiting.

"L." Light begins. "I was thinking we should have a funeral tomorrow for Watari."

L pauses then turns to Light.

Light stands there watching L back. "The others agreed to even help out."

L slightly glances away for a few moments then looks back to Light with sad gratitude. "That sounds nice."

Light smiles. "Then it is a deal." He says without thinking only to head back to the main room.

L became tense upon those words but sees Light leave the kitchen so after a few moments pause he grabs some strawberries only to return to the main room.

The group is slightly splitting up as if Light just finished telling them that L agreed.

L just goes back to work and Light once again stays close by him as if in worry for the other. He admits he does feel a small bit better thanks to Light's kindness. He turns to look to the other as Light works but catches a few glances tossed his way.

The emotion behind the glances is clear.

Worry.

It's almost as if Light has completely forgotten about trying to make L join him as Kira in favor of helping out a friend.

L turns back to his computer screen almost softly smiling.

….

At the end of the day the task force head out of the headquarters to make the funeral as best as they can.

Working together.

Yes. This will be a good funeral.

Though it's attendees will only be the task force, L and Light there is no way the task force are going to go slack on it just because of that.

….

The next day the funeral took place instead of work on the Kira case.

As if mother nature sensed that something sad was going on it rained though luckily they had their black umbrellas with Light sharing one with L as L didn't think to grab one before coming.

After the funeral Light took L back to the headquarters while the task force went home hoping that Light is the key to helping L get better.

"Does it make you feel better now?" Light asks L.

"A little." L mummers slightly.

"That's good." Light says with a smile in his voice. He holds back on saying something like that Watari would be glad to hear that. He doesn't want to end up pushing progress backwards.

The two make it to the headquarters.

L starts to head towards the main room but Light moves and gently uses his body to direct L's body away from the main room.

He leads L to the others room. "No work for you today." He tells L. He leads L to the bed getting him to sit down.

L slightly glances away.

Light moves to sit next to L. "You ok?"

L's eyes flicker upwards to meet Light's own eyes. He leans against Light closing his eyes as he won't face Light.

Light smiles gently and wraps an arm around L.

"Light….." L starts. "Are you really my friend?" He asks the other.

Light blinks at the question before answering. "Of course I am." He assures L with a gentle tone of voice.

L nods softly not speaking another word.

Light stays there with me murmuring sweet nothings until the sky has turned black in night.

The two ended up falling asleep side by side.

The next day things went back to working on the Kira case as if to try to get L's mind off of Watari's death in hopes to help him through the grief.

Light still remained close to L but Matsuda has also moved closer to L than before but he remains a respectful distance away.

The day went uneventful as did the next week as each day passed by the same as yesterday pretty much with each and every boring day passing by without anything really new happening.

But seven days after Watari's funeral is when things really turned around.

It started out as a normal day.

Of course it always does huh?

The task force were working on the case as normal with L and Light sitting side by side.

Matsuda keeps looking in their direction.

They are taking a break to eat something.

A hand grips a knife's handle tightly almost making the grip shaky it's being held so tightly.

Light and L get up to move.

Then the unthinkable happens.

Matsuda suddenly seems to snap and slams a fist down onto the table making everyone look to him.

Except the look in his eyes… It isn't Matsuda… It's like some kind of demon has suddenly possessed him.

"Matsuda." Soichiro speaks almost sweat dropping as he wonders what is going on.

There is no answer for a moment… Until….

Matsuda lunges forward and attacks L slashing him knocking him backwards with a cry at the unexpected attack.

The others are on their feet immediately.

AN:

Skipped over the funeral scene because it's too sappy for this story. Sorry guys.

Anyways hope you are enjoying and reviews are awesome with flamers being used to make cookies!

Mello.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

L is sitting on the ground with his head lowered.

Matsuda pants and seems to come back to reality only to drop the knife as his breath starts to pick up speed.

"Matsuda!" Soichiro snaps.

Matsuda suddenly bolts in obvious horror and panic.

Ide, Mogi and Aizawa go after Matsuda.

Soichiro turns as L but sees Light now crouching beside him.

Light turns to his father with a silent look that he will take care of L.

Soichiro nods and goes to join the others in chasing after a horrified Matsuda.

L has been watching the team leave except for Light which makes him feel a shift inside of him. He brings a hand up to his face only for the two fingers that rest against his face become wet with blood as he lowers his fingers to look when he feels wetness. He can only see clearly in one eye that is not in the area of the wound. He winces as the wound does hurt but it has been hurting since he got it, however he also winces at a single thought comes to mind after reviewing what has happened.

"L?" Light asks concerned. "Please look at me."

L turns and looks at the other.

Light gasps as he gets a look at the damage. He puts a hand on L's check not caring if he's getting blood on his hand as L's wound is still bleeding. "Oh L your eye."

"I can't see out of it. I can't see out of my left eye." L mummers slightly.

Light gives L a sympathetic looks. "L…. That's because you have a vertical slash on your eye. I don't know if you'll ever be able to close that eye ever again or not."

L tries to blink but whimpers in pain lowering his head at the pain.

"Hold on." Light gets up heading over to get the first aid kit. He hurries back.

"Light." L says and looks at Light with seriousness. "It appears that justice has betrayed me. I am going to join you Kira. I accept your offer to stand beside you to be Gods of the new world."

Light blinks then a smile comes across his face. "I'm really glad you agreed. I was so badly hoping you would." He says then he opens the first aid kit to begin treating L's wound.

…

Matsuda is taken down a little away from headquarters and he is in obvious distress, panic and horror.

Mogi and Aizawa keep Matsuda restrained.

Soichiro approaches as Ide hangs back. "Why did you do that?"

Matsuda loudly whimpers. "I don't know! I don't know!" He whimpers in response to Soichiro's question. "I was just eating then next thing I knew I was standing there just after that the attack happened." He starts to shake as the three emotions wrack through his body.

"We will be taking you in for an evaluation." Soichiro tells him.

…..

Light finishes bandaging L's wound by wrapping the white bandage used in hospital to keep the stuff that will help stay in place. He even made sure to clean the wound as best as he could with a bunch of little cleaning towels in the first aid kit.

The bandage wraps around L's head slightly slanted since it is only needed over one eye.

"There." Light says.

"Thanks." L says softly.

Light nods and feels his phone vibrate. He takes it out of his pocket to check it reading that the others have detained Matsuda but for the sake of keeping L on his side he doesn't tell L instead he puts his phone after sending a text back assuring his father that L's wound is bandaged as well as that we will still take care of L while the others take care of Matsuda. "Come on." He gets L to stand up. "Let's get you away from this room."

L follows Light out of the main room and they head away from it.

As soon as they approach a bathroom that is when L moves forward to enter it.

Light moves to the bathroom and looks inside as the door is open.

L is looking at himself in the mirror just watching himself.

"L?" Light takes a step forward as L finally seems to move bringing a hand up to the bandage is in the spot about where his eye is only to pull it away with a wince. He sighs softly. "Oh you idiot." He mummers under his breath before moving forward. "Of course it's going to be tender still." He says wrapping his arms around the other. "Now come on let's go." He leads L out of the bathroom heading to the bedroom.

Once the door is closed Light begins.

"L. Look. I don't care if you are going to have a scar over your eye that even extends to a little above and below your eye." He tells the other who turns to face him. "I still think you are beautiful." He tells the other.

L smiles. "Thank you Light." He responds.

Light smiles and nods. "Now come here." He pulls L close wrapping his arms around the other's waist pulling him to be against himself. He leans in sealing his lips over the other.

The two kiss with no tongue until a ringing cellphone makes them stop.

"You should take it Light." L says then heads over to the night stand where a plate with a cookie is on it.

Light pulls out his cell glaring at it since it interrupted.

It's his father.

He calms himself and answers. "Hello."

"How is he?" Soichiro asks from the other side as he slipped away to make the call while the other three lead Matsuda to an isolated room in the police station.

"As ok as he can be." Light responds with a small glance to L. "The wound will definitely leave a scar."

"We just took Matsuda into the station." Soichiro says as if in assurance.

"That's good. I'm sure that will help." Light responds.

"I hope." Soichiro responds.

"Dad." Light begins.

"Yes?"

"I don't think you should go easy on Matsuda in any way."

There is a pause.

"Light…... What's going on?"

Light take a quiet deep breath. "The wound… Where it's placed… Well….. I doubt he'll ever be able to see out of his left eye again."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

There is another pause as Soichiro clenches his teeth in anger at hearing that the damage is that bad.

"Ok. Don't worry about Matsuda we will handle it. You stay with L. He needs you more than ever now."

"I know." Light assures his father. "I don't plan on leaving him alone."

"That's good. I should go now." Soichiro tells Light.

"Ok see you dad." Light responds and hangs up. He puts his cell in his pocket and turns to L.

L is looking at Light in slight question.

"Matsuda is no longer free." Light says to L knowing he has to say something.

L nods. "That's nice." He says and moves closer to Light. "That means one less enemy we'll have to worry about."

Light smirks. "Yes." He agrees and swoops in stealing a kiss from L as he seals his lips over the other.

The two kiss for about ten minutes only pulling away just before they pass out from lack of air.

Light wants L but L has had enough stress for now so he's not going to make any moves further than innocent kissing.

At least not yet.

Light keeps L close with his arms around the ravens waist that he did while they were kissing. "I'm never going to let you go. You'll be mine and mine alone."

L smiles. "I can live with that." He then steals a small sweet kiss before moving away.

L and Light spent some time making a cake, Light believes it probably will be a good relaxing thing for L, then after eating some they head to bed for the night.

Light staying close to L throughout it all.

The next day….

The task force except for Matsuda enter the task force headquarters.

Light is just bringing L down as they walk side by side but just before entering L suddenly stops making Light stop only to turn to L.

L seems a little hesitant.

Light smiles in assurance and gently takes L's hand in a way that it is obvious it is meant to be comforting. He leads L into the room and the others look up as the two enter.

L follows Light to their usual working stations with his head slightly more down than normal being self-conscious of his injury being bandaged the way it is.

The team give sympathetic looks to L but none of them make any fuss about how he looks or say anything about the matter.

Instead everyone just pretends that nothing happened, that L never got hurt, and it starts to work making L more comfortable in the room.

The team and Light are glad to see this positive change.

After a little while L has become so comfortable with this it's almost as he has forgotten that he is hurt as they work on the Kira case like how they did before all that has happened.

L doesn't actually like hospitals so Light did research to be able to take care of L since it would help to try to not add any more stress on L currently.

Three days after the attack the team get the news on Matsuda.

Soichiro reads it out loud. "The evaluation has come back showing deep regret and horror but no found traces of anything psychologically wrong other than regret and horror. He will be suspended from the police force for his actions and will need to go through the law to even try to get back in. We will be keeping him in a cell for now however as he plead guilty to what he did. He will pay the price for what he has done."

"That's good." Light says while L continues on with his work.

"Yes." Soichiro agrees. "He understands that he must pay for what he has done."

Over the past month the investigation has been going in circles and L's eye seems to be healing quite well.

However the team have noticed a slight change in L.

The team are just brushing it off as L also mentally healing from the attack.

But to Light he starts to wonder if when L was attacked if something inside L changed or snapped but he doesn't mind.

Over the days Light watches as L not only heals but also seems to slowly slip further and further into the darker side.

The rest of the team appear to still not even notice that L is slipping over to the dark side and away from the light of the good side.

He is following the path of darkness.

On the path of darkness it's too dark to tell what's going to happen next in life but on the path of light it's too bright to tell what's going to happen next in life.

The difference though is that the path of darkness is evil and the path of light is good.

L has gone through some struggles especially on his blind side. He accidently hit a few walls that were on his blind side, he has had a little trouble trying to reach things on his blind side as he is not used to having to turn his head to look with his good eye at least for about the first month or two.

However the team and especially Light are doing everything they can to help out L.

Now the day has finally come, the long awaited day.

It is time to remove L's bandages.

The team were sent home for the day to rest as they have been tiring themselves out for almost a year now.

Light has L sitting on the bed in L's room. "Ok let's see how this turned out." He says and begins bandaging L.

L sits there letting Light do so.

The bandages fall to L's lap.

Light looks at L's eye as he scans the wound.

The wound has become pink but still has a small shade of red and his eye ball parts that can be seen on either side of the wound has slight become covered with a white look like a mist or fog has covered it. The scar shows that the wound was pretty nasty as it looks like a pretty nasty scar that will never close properly making it just a pink scar that is not a small scar.

Light blinks as he looks at the wound. "Well it has pretty much healed as much as possible now." He turns reaching over to the nightstand grabbing the mirror he placed earlier that day. He turns back to L. "We have done all we could do." He slowly and a little hesitantly brings up the mirror to show L what has become of him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven:

L blinks, though his left eye doesn't move as it became numb was it started to heal, as he looks at his reflection in the mirror.

Almost hesitantly he reaches up to touch the spot beside the scar on the spot between the scar and his nose.

Though L was glad that the wound became numb because before it did the pain was so bad he had trouble sleeping the one time he went to bed before it became numb making him not get really any rest until it numbed.

But even then he rarely slept as usual.

Light awaits for L to speak as he watches Ls reaction.

L lowers his hand and he turns to look to Light meeting his eyes.

Light gives L an assuring smile wanting L to speak first.

"Light..." L begins.

"Yes?" Light lowers the mirror while still watching L.

"It'll stay like that won't it?" L says.

Light nods. "Yeah. The red will probably fade a little more but that's pretty much how it's going to be now. I'm sure I could get you an eye patch if it'll make you feel better."

L frowns. "I refuse to wear one of those things." He lets Light know. "I don't judge if others do wear them but I personally don't like them."

"Ok no eye path then." Light tells L.

L relaxes and nods.

"Well if it helps I still think you look as good as before this happened." Light tells him wrapping an arm around Ls shoulders.

L smiles. "Thanks Light." He gets up. "I want to take a shower."

"Ok." Light gathers the bandages that dropped to the floor.

L heads into the bathroom closing the door behind himself.

Light throws out the bandages then heads to his own room to do some Kira work since L is now on his side he only has to hide from the task force.

L takes a shower and when he steps out he turns to the foggy mirror. He grabs the hair dryer and clears away the fog before putting the hair dryer back. He stares at himself noticing that his hair is a little down. His good eye settles on the reflection of his bad eye for a few moments before he grabs a hair brush and begins to brush his hair.

Light closes the death note as he just finished writing names down. He turns as the door open and gaps slightly.

L is standing there in his regular clothes but he styled his hairs little more down so it covers his bad eye as well as still letting him have a head of hair still even if the one eye is covered while making him look really sexy at the same time.

Light is left speechless at Ls appearance. He begins to have a feeling the change might have ties with an emotional change in L.

L blinks and looks at Light. "Too much of a change?"

Light closes his mouth and shakes his head. "No. You look very sexy."

L smiles glad that Light liked it.

Light gets up and goes over to L wrapping his arms around the others waist. He leans in and kisses him only to begin brining him towards the bed.

Neither could hold back any longer.

And Light finally officially claimed L as his own that night.

The next day Light is the first between him and L to enter the main room where the task force are already waiting.

"Good morning Light." Soichiro greets as the task force turn to Light. "How's L?"

"He's taking it well." Light tells the others. "He doesn't like even the thought of an eye patch so he in a way made his own cover." He moves towards his working station but turns as there is a gasp from the others.

L has come into the room and the change that makes him look extremely sexy which is even obvious to more than just Light.

Light smiles then gets to his working station and L also moves to his working station.

None of the task force bring attention to Ls change just in case L doesn't want to be reminded of what happened since he covered the scarred eye possibly have a 'out of sight out of mind' thing.

They continue working on the Kira case as if it's all still the same.

L pulls up the names of the criminals killed yesterday on his computer screen. "It appears that Kira has killed ten more last night." He hums to himself.

"Some more major criminals." Soichiro notes to himself.

"We Kira definitely isn't slacking." Light says.

"Of course not." L agrees.

They continue working on the Kira case and time seems to fly by as the next they know it the time is night meaning that the task force is going to get some rest.

The task force leave saying their goodbyes.

Now L and Light are alone together.

"So L." Light speaks. "I have been thinking."

L turns to Light. "About what?" He asks.

"About on what we can do about Misa. Since I am only pretending to like her since she's the second Kira." Light explains. "If we find a way to get rid of her then we won't have to worry about how to deal with her. There is someone else I found that would work better for the shinigami eyes." He is about to explain the eyes but L doesn't show any confusion.

"Yes. The shinigami eyes would be very helpful but Misa would really just get in the way." L says bringing a thumb to his bottom lip letting it rest there. "I understand the shinigami eyes as I have taken down a foe with said eyes. He was however born with the eyes so I believed that there was a way to obtain them without having to be born with them. I just don't know how to obtain them."

"Ah." Light says surprised about this new information but doesn't let it bother him as he never knew that someone had been born with shinigami eyes. "Well I was thinking….."

The next day…..

The task force arrive and Light is already working at his station.

L comes in and the others notice something is different. He is wearing a necklace of skull charms that is like a chocker. He doesn't seem bothered by what the others think of the change as he heads to begin work.

Light turns noticing it and raises an eyebrow but says nothing.

The task force look at each other as they start to feel the obvious that something has changed.

It's like something inside of L changed.

Or….

Snapped.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight:

Matsuda is sitting in a room talking to a therapist who was called in to see what they can do for him.

The actions Matsuda did would have been blamed on Kira had he died in anyway but he still remains alive telling others that the actions are not because of Kira.

"So Matsuda." The therapist begins. "Can you tell me something."

"What?" Matsuda asks.

"Why did you do it?" She asks.

"I don't know." Matsuda whimpers. "I just saw the one that I thought would become interested in me seem to want another… And… I just blacked out….."

"Ah so you attacked the one you want because he didn't like you?" The therapist asks.

"I don't know." Matsuda whimpers again. "I don't know why. I don't know what made me attack him."

"Alright. Well you should know that not everyone wins over the one that they like." She tells me.

Matsuda has become quiet.

…

L and Light are sitting in Light's room at the desk there.

Light is writing something and L is watching.

"There." Light lifts the pen when done. "That should do it."

A smile comes to L's lips.

….

The task force are once again working on the Kira case since it's day.

Suddenly Misa bursts into the room.

"Light~!" She calls skipping over to the direction he is in.

"Misa. Not now. We are busy." Light says as he tries to continue working.

Misa stops half way and pouts. "Aw Light is mean. Don't you know it's hard to be Kira?"

Everyone suddenly stop at those words and turn to Misa.

"What did you just say?" Light questions.

Misa's eyes widen in panic and the task force get to their feet. She bolts calling out 'don't hurt him! Don't hurt him!' as she heads towards the stairs.

The task force chase after her.

L turns to eat some cake and Light just leans back in his seat.

A little bit later there is the sound of something hitting the ground outside.

The two share a smile.

Just as written.

Misa would admit to being Kira only to run to the roof calling out to someone unseen to not hurt the one she loves the most and commits suicide by jumping off the roof.

Light pulls out his cell phone. "Mikami. It's Kira." He pauses before continuing. "Yes we need your help."

….

Later the task force are sent home as the shock was heavy leaving L and Light with Mikami who they met just outside of the headquarters.

"Ok now listen." Light says after making sure Mikami touched the Death note. "You will need to make the eye deal."

Mikami nods in understanding and turns to Ryuk.

"Well I do believe this can be done. Alright let's do this." Ryuk reaches towards Mikami giving him Shinigami eyes.

"Perfect." L says.

…...

The rest of the next month was uneventful except about half of the world is now on Kira's side.

It is worrying the task force but they also can't help but notice some changes in L as well.

L has been less emotionless and he has started to stay by Light more often now.

Light doesn't even seem bothered at all by it.

Kira has not slowed in any actions as he continues to kill.

However the investigation is not getting anywhere.

It's frustrating to the task force.

After three days of no progress they are starting to wonder what is going wrong.

But they could never predict the outcome in the end.

…..

Four months since Misa died the rest of the world has giving into Kira.

The task force arrive the headquarters and are greeted by Light in the main room.

"Where's L?" Soichiro asks. "Light?"

"Dad. You should know me as Kira." Light says shocking the others.

"Light! You can't be serious!" Soichiro gasps.

Light holds up the Death note. "This says otherwise."

"Why?" Soichiro asks. "And where is L?"

"Oh don't worry. He's fine." Light says lowering the Death note.

"Why would you do this?" Soichiro demands as they begin to move towards Light to take him down.

"The worlds crime makes it rotten." Light says simply. "But you see after I found the one that is perfect to be my queen I had no more use for Misa. You know things played out very nicely."

Soichiro pales. "What do you mean by that?"

Light slightly glances back to them. "At first L rejected my offer and did his best to gain as much time as he could to try to think of a plan without putting anyone else in danger. But the unexpected events surely helped me create a change within L in a way to mold a change in him in the way I want it to go. And I really must thank you for backing off during that time."

The task force are in shock.

"So you tricked and changed L to make him switch over." Ide growls. "You used the unexpected events to your advantage to get what you wanted."

"Yup." Light hums. "Misa is just too stupid. But L on the other hand is very much different than Misa making him a much more right choice to be at my side as Kira takes over the world. I just had to make sure that he would join me. It was easier thanks to the events that took place. Just needed to snap his sanity a little." He shifts putting something on.

Then suddenly gas comes out from hidden gas chambers under some chairs by the task force.

In no time the task force black out.

When they awaken Light is gone.

They go to try to find L but he is also gone.

This leaves them with a bad feeling.

Aizawa hurries to turn on the news and sure enough it's big news.

…..

Matsuda is being walked to his cell where he is staying for now in punishment for what he did.

As he passes by some cops talking about the news.

"Kira comes out and becomes the God of the new world alongside his chosen partner to stand alongside him." One cop says.

Matsuda's head whips to them in surprise.

Kira has taken over… Kira has won…..

"And man was that male with Kira good looking." The other cop says. "Almost makes you jealous."

Matsuda leaves being in earshot to the cops and he looks away figuring the task force or at least L went into hiding to continue to try to hunt down Kira.

If only he knew the truth.

L, who has kept his change in appearance with his hair and the necklace, has become Light's Goddess of the new world as well as his lover and anyone who opposes them or are criminals are killed.

It's a new world order.

The task force are allowed to still be police but now they must obey the new world order along with the rest of the world.

Yes Kira has won.

Soichiro retired from the police force and one night he types on his computer words that are keeping him up.

 _To think that things would wind up this way... It almost feels like a fairy tale._

 _Many things have changed since the very beginning of when all this happened though some couldn't have been predicted that would happen._

 _Now in this new life that we as people on Earth lead we cannot change what has happened this needing to adjust to our new lives instead._

 _In truth it's not really that bad or anything and we get to just enjoy our lives almost like how we used to... Almost..._

 _Soon the knowledge of how things worked before will become a distant forgotten memory as the younger generation steps up to become the adults._

 _It's not like little grade one students are going to really remember anything before the new life they are growing up in._

 _Without a doubt stories of the past life will be told in a desperate attempt to keep that small flame of its memory lit instead of flickering out in the slightest of breezes._

 _Though things have changed its still quite a nice life to be honest._

 _This new life is the life we will be living from now on._

He glances away. 'But let's go back to where it all began.' He says in his head as he lets himself remember everything before it all changed.

There is no escaping.

Kira aka Light and L will rule the world and there is nothing anyone can do.

The end.

AN:

I did my best on this story as it's not meant to be long.

I am just bored. That's all. Nothing else to it.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cupcakes!

Mello.


End file.
